1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-substituted sydnone imines, and to novel N-substituted amino acetonitriles for producing such sydnone imines, and to processes for the preparation of such compounds. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the present sydnone imine or acetonitrile compounds, and to the preparation and use of such compositions for the control or prophylaxis of disorders of the cardiovascular system, including angina pectoris, functioning as antihypertensive medicaments, for example.
2. Description of the Art
The novel compounds and compositions of the present invention have been found to have considerably prolonged duration of action and potency as compared to known 3-amino sydnone imines such as molsidomine and as compared to other sydnone imines which are also substituted in the 4-position.